


Shibden Valley

by Chopper2456



Series: Alpha's Luck [5]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anne Lister, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ann Walker, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chopper2456/pseuds/Chopper2456
Summary: The fifth instalment of Alpha Anne Lister.  Modern day setting.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Series: Alpha's Luck [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019695
Comments: 55
Kudos: 77





	1. The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty fluff, the first chapter is inspired from a reader prompt (thank you BD). Hope I do this justice!

Who’s my precious little boy? Is it you? Yes it is! Yes you are!

Ann watched on, as her Wife bent forward and blew a huge raspberry on the bare stomach of their little boy, just above his diaper. The bemused look on his little face, coupled with the sight of her tall, handsome Alpha being so soft with him warmed her heart. Anne had taken to parenthood so very well.

All of this was in stark contrast to the scene not ten minutes before. Anne had been cradling Jeremy in her arms as they all sat up in bed, and had quickly become aware of the bubbling sensation and subsequent putrid smell that emanated from his butt!

Anne had watched her Wife change Jeremy quite a few times now, it looked fairly straightforward. And so she’d taken it upon herself to ‘give it a go’. She was completely unprepared for the situation that unfolded upon her very quickly, and Ann tried to choke back her laughter at the sight of Anne struggling to clean a very stinky baby!

Who knew babies could shit so much? And is it always this colour? I love you, little pup, but this is not attractive!

The combination of breast milk and teething had left Jeremy apt to some spectacularly messy nappy episodes. All part of the package really, but utterly alien to this 40-something new parent. Ann had seen it all before, she’d been around enough kids in her adult lifetime, more recently Charlotte and Amy’s little girl, Daisy.

As Anne struggled with wet wipes and the plethora of poop, Jeremy took it upon himself to perform his partypiece, and promptly pissed a steady stream of hot wee up and into Anne’s chestnut hair.

Oh, you little tink! You got me that time! And now she knew why Ann always kept a spare clean nappy close to hand whenever she changed their little boy. Inwardly, Anne purred proudly at her Son’s prowess with his perfectly formed tiny equipment and his most excellent aim. Proud Mama moment!

10 minutes later, and their clean baby was safe in the arms of his Mummy, smelling of baby powder and lotions. She relished this time with him, and coddled him gently as Anne went through to take a quick shower. By the time Anne came back in to the room, Jeremy was sound asleep. She gently scooped up their sleeping child, and placed him in the Moses basket. All the while as Ann’s eyes scanned up and down the length of a very toned, very athletic and very naked Anne in front of her.

You know, I do believe I’m getting my sex drive back. Obviously, its way too early for any shenanigans, but I miss you Anne. I miss our connection.

Anne slid on to the bed next to her Wife, and pulled her into her embrace. The relaxing sensation of the hot shower always gave Anne a partial erection, and over the last 11 months with Ann, she’d learned not to be embarrassed or bashful about her physique. Ann had shown her through her unwavering love that it was okay to be herself, and that she shouldn’t try to hide herself, her scar, her bodily needs. It had become fairly commonplace for the couple to be naked in front of each other, and in fact, they had only just started wearing clothes to bed again fairly recently, albeit in Ann’s case this was through necessity after the birth.

As Ann lay snuggled in to her Wife, head on her chest, she took in the glorious view of her beautiful Alpha. Anne’s breasts, pert and firm, her feminine yet toned curves that gave her such an androgynous appeal, and her delicate soft swarthy skin. Safe in Anne’s arms, they both drifted off to contented sleep.

As Ann gently stirred half an hour later, she again took in the sight of her sleeping Alpha. By now, her phallus had reverted back to its dormant state. No bigger than the average thumb, it clearly showed that its origins had been that of a clitoris. Anne had explained to her before that she’d presented as an Alpha aged 16, shortly after her parents had both died. Up until the point of puberty, Anne’s gender had been that of the average female form. And whilst the usual books and knowledge existed around genders, sexuality and presenting, all of this had still come as a significant shock to the young Anne Lister. But she’d been largely preoccupied with bringing up her very young sister to be too distracted by all the changes she was going through though, and when she’d met Mariana they’d both decided to stay chaste until after marriage, so she’d never really relaxed and been intimate around another person, until she’d met Ann.

Grinning to herself, Ann gently slid down from Anne’s chest. She softly positioned herself between her sleeping Alpha’s sprawled legs, and quietly marvelled at the sight. There before her, she could clearly see the enlarged clit, the labia surrounding it, and the pubic mound. Unlike Ann, Anne did not see the need to shave, opting instead for the occasional quick trim just to keep her body hair manageable. Ann found this intensively attractive, she viewed the hair growth as a sign of Anne’s virility.

Ann was accustomed to the sight of the male Alpha form, with the testicles outside the body. Female Alphas had theirs inside the body – much tidier. Anne was the first female Alpha Ann had ever been with, and while the mechanics seemed largely the same, the sight of Anne’s labia and the small opening below it intrigued her. She’d given Anne head before, so was very familiar with Anne’s anatomy in its aroused state. But this was a rare occasion for her to see Anne in her natural form.

Gently, Ann leaned forwards, towards Anne’s sex. Knowing that if she started at her clit, an erection would quickly follow, she gently aimed her sights below it to the waiting folds and delicate little opening. Instinctively, her tongue extended to softly brush the length of those folds. Above her, Anne moaned, evidently still asleep but registering the sensation somewhere within her senses. Ann relished the sweet taste of her Alpha, somehow this seemed far more sensual and delicate than the heady, oaky scent she was used to when she’d frequently serviced Anne’s firm, hot shaft. As her confidence grew, Ann gently dipped her tongue further down and around Anne’s vaginal opening. At that, Anne’s eyes shot open, she was wide awake in an instant! Quickly aware of this new and unusual sensation in her lower regions, she stuttered over her words.

Ann? What are you doing?

Is this not okay Anne? Don’t you like it?

Yes! God! I mean. Yes, I do like it! But you don’t have to do that…

Anne, don’t be ashamed of your anatomy. I’ve told you before, I love you. All of you. Let me see you.

And with that, Ann went back to running her tongue gently through Anne’s folds. All the while, Anne moaned with pleasure above her. As she dipped her tongue gently inside, Anne let out a squeal.

My God woman! Are you trying to kill me? This is off the scale!

Do you want me to stop Anne?

No! Please. Keep going.

Ann dipped her head once more, but couldn’t help notice that Anne’s clit had started to stir by now and present itself in its Alpha form. As she continued to lave around Anne’s vaginal opening, she watched in awe as the whole area started to tighten up, as her labia stretched to accommodate the rapidly swelling cock in front of her. Wetting her finger on her tongue, Ann gently brought it to Anne’s opening. As she gently slid in to her love, she ran her tongue up the underside of Anne’s now erect shaft, sealing her lips around the throbbing tip, as she gently moved deeper inside. Realistically, there was only room for one finger, Anne was so tight around her by this point.

Unable to control herself at this new sensation, Anne’s overloaded brain raced at a million miles per hour. With bulging eyes, she quickly reached down to tap Ann on the arm, frantically muttering that she was going to come. Ann felt the pulses around her inserted digit before she felt the pulses resonate up to the tip of Anne’s cock. With her lips still sealed around the shaft, Ann took all of the seed she was given, swallowing it down as Anne looked on in awe and pulsed below her.

My Gods! What are you trying to do to me? That was bloody amazing!

Ann smirked gently to herself as she lay back on Anne’s chest. She could hear her Alpha’s heart hammering within, as she started to try to come down from the dizzy heights of her orgasm. 

Anne Lister may be her Alpha, but Ann Walker calls the shots!


	2. Gondola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne is on a learning curve..

Happy Anniversary Ladies! 

Marian and Cate both chimed their greeting in tandem, as the Ann(e)s appeared in the kitchen the following morning. 

Both gave their thanks, as Ann settled Jeremy in to his nearby bouncy chair. What a quick year that had been. It hardly seemed credible that they were now married and with child.

Don’t forget we’re looking after the little lad tonight. Anne, did you manage to book that place we spoke about?

Yes Marian, I didn’t forget. It’s all booked. Oh, that reminds me.

Looking towards her Wife, Anne pulled a little box from her pocket. 

Happy Anniversary darling, I hope you like it.

Opening the box, Ann squealed with delight at the sight of the little brooch she’d previously admired in the jeweller’s shop window, on one of their many trips to York. Evidently, her attentive Wife had also noted the admiration, and somehow she’d managed to sneak back and buy the thing. 

I love it Anne, its beautiful. Thank you. I love you.

So what did you get Anne?

Oh, she’s already had part of her present this morning (at that, Anne’s face visibly flushed). I have another little surprise for her, but that won’t be until later…

Marian and Cate both looked at each other with knowing glances. Cate knew full well that Ann had been planning all of this for some time, hence their offer to babysit the youngster and give the couple some alone time together.

After breakfast, Ann went off upstairs with Jeremy to get things ready for later. She’d asked Anne to walk with her in the afternoon, late Spring in to early Summer was her most favourite time of the year, and the grounds of Shibden were absolutely beautiful.

Marian joined Anne in the lounge, checking in to see that all was fine with her sibling. Anne sensed her approaching, and put the newspaper she was reading to one side.

Marian, can I ask you something? It’s a bit personal…

Yeah, sure. What’s up?

Well, that’s just it actually. Do you ever… Well, have you ever…

Oh, for God’s sake Anne, just spit it out. I think we’re all past the point of being bashful now.

Ann seems intrigued that I have lady parts too… Oh God, I can’t believe I’m having this conversation with you, of all people…

And? What’s the question Anne?

Well. I mean. Do you ever indulge in that regard? I’d never have given it a thought at all. But this morning… (Anne’s face flushed bright crimson).

Oh Jesus Anne! You mean to tell me you’re only just getting around to this sort of thing? 

Marian paused for a moment, and took a deep sigh.

Look. You know Cate and I ordered that dildo? Well, guess what? If you time things just right, before you present fully, you can have a hell of a ride! Takes a bit of practice, but trust me, it’s amazing. You need to loosen up and make out a bit more Anne, broaden your horizons. And you can thank me later.

Oh? Ann thought your toy might have been for anal..

What? I have nothing against anal, but I do prefer the other, frankly. Just because we have dicks, we don’t have to deny our female forms either Anne. Honestly, for someone who spends so much time studying brains, I’d have thought you’d have worked all of this out long before now.

Yes well, I never really had a need to think about any of that. Until now. Please keep all of this to yourself Marian, I’d rather that Ann doesn’t find out we’ve spoken about this.

Marian sat in stunned silence for the next few minutes, while Anne returned to reading the Daily Telegraph, as though the intimate conversation had never even happened.

Later that afternoon, as the Ann(e)s set off for their walk around the grounds together, minus Jeremy, Marian looked out of the window and watched them go. 

You’ll never believe what Anne told me this morning Cate – she’s only just discovered her own vag! Apparently they’ve had their first lesbian fumble. Sounds like this could get lively.

Well, I imagine your Sister will have a very pleasant afternoon too then. I helped Ann pick out a few new underwear items from that catalogue I have. And she’s had the security detail altered to ensure they don’t get disturbed at all on their ‘walk’ in the woods. Let’s hope Anne’s still awake by the time they get to that restaurant tonight eh?

The girls laughed heartily, as a bemused little boy looked on from the confines of his bouncy chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the calm before the storm. The next chapter is probably the steamiest thing I've written so far. Just got to muster up the courage to post it...


	3. Reconnection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you go down to the woods today, you're in for a BIG surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut incoming! Enjoy :-)

Anne took Ann’s delicate hand in hers, as they meandered down through the trees and around the frog pond. Shibden was truly beautiful, the fauna had sprung back after Winter, and was now green and vibrant around them. They watched the little moorhens playing in the reeds of the frog pond, before they started to make their way up and through the tunnel towards Cunnery Woods. They had a love seat in the woods, down by the bend in the stream, where it opened out in to another little natural pond. They sat enjoying the view for quite some time, before Ann leaned across and gently turned Anne’s face towards her own. As their lips met, Ann deepened the kiss. 

Drunk on their soft kisses, Ann deftly climbed on to Anne’s lap. With her gently flowing dress, she was easily able to straddle Anne’s strong thighs. The familiar sweet vanilla musky scent of Ann’s arousal quickly filled Anne’s nostrils. As they continued to kiss, Ann ran her fingers through Anne’s hair and stroked the back of her neck. Their kisses rapidly grew more heated, and Anne audibly groaned when Ann slid her tongue past her lips, drawing her in to a very deep and utterly filthy French kiss. Anne was left in no doubt that Ann’s probing and urgent tongue was a precursor to the fucking sessions that usually followed. Sensing her growing hardness, she tried to mentally prepare herself for the prospect of trying to repress her pure Apha instincts, and not just take her Wife where she sat.

She needn’t have worried though. Sex was most definitely on her Wife’s mind too. Ann gently slid her dress up and over her head, depositing it neatly on the grass next to their love seat. She watched as Anne’s eyes grew wide at the sight of her Wife clad in a sexy red lace corset and matching underwear. The sight of Ann dressed in stockings & suspenders, with her breasts pushed up and threatening to spill over low lacy cups had Anne breathless.

Anne. I’m wet for you. I need you. I need you inside me. I can’t wait any longer.

Are you sure? Isn’t it too soon?

No, it’s fine. Just go slow and be gentle.

Ann’s panties were utterly ruined by this point. Anne groaned in pleasure as she slid her hand down into her Wife’s underwear, and was met with copious slick wetness. Her Wife was indeed ready for her. Slowly, her fingers slid the length of Ann’s labia, fingers delicately nudging over her hardened clit, before gently sliding lower to be welcomed by the firm clench of her contracting walls. Gently, Anne slid her index finger in, groaning at the familiar feel of her Wife’s most delicate areas, and the heat radiating out. Inwardly, she prayed that all of this wouldn’t be too much for her Wife, and that she’d be able to slide her throbbing shaft in to the same place very shortly, and preferably before any more precum had found its way out to stain her trousers any more than they currently were.

Again, she needn’t have worried. Drunk on the heady sensation of Anne’s dextrous and precise finger skills, Ann succumbed quickly to her first post-natal orgasm. It felt divine. As more wetness seeped out, Ann knew that she was more than ready to receive her mate’s glorious length. Kissing Anne more urgently, she gently thrust her hips down, taking more of Anne’s waiting fingers in to her tight pussy.

Anne, you’re going to have to fuck me. I need you. Please. Give me your cock.

Anne quickly unzipped her trousers and pushed her garments down. As her cock sprung out of its confines, the air hit it and it bobbed proudly, a large drop of precum visible on the head. Knowing that her release might not be too far off, Anne didn’t want to risk Ann stroking her. But Ann had other needs pressing. She quickly stood up to remove her knickers, then straddled Anne once again, moving so that Anne’s tip pressed just at her velvet, wet entrance. Then slowly, she slid down. As she did so, she pulled her bra cups down, releasing her full breasts, and pulling Anne’s face in to them to nuzzle softly.

Before long, Ann was fully seated on Anne’s length. She’d adjusted to the stretch, and Anne was pleasantly reassured that the tightness of her Wife’s sex was in no way diminished by childbirth. Slowly, the pace picked up. Between lavishing her breasts, they shared deep, filthy French kisses, entwining their tongues and panting in to each other’s mouths. Ann sensed the urgency in her Wife’s actions, and knew it wouldn’t take too much more to make her come. She kissed down Anne’s neck and over her mating mark, gently nipping the skin with her teeth. Anne shuddered below her, as she climaxed with a loud groan. Feeling her cock throb, and the splash of hot seed that followed, Ann’s pleasure crested within her and her walls spasmed forcibly.

The sight of her Wife in the red lingerie was too much for Anne’s Alpha to take. Shortly after their explosive orgasm, and realising that Anne’s hardness had not reduced in any way, Ann had dismounted and promptly dropped to her knees on the grass in front of their love seat. Emboldened, Ann stuck her ass in the air, and bid her Alpha to come hither. The sight of Ann’s gleaming folds, and the slick that now coated her inside thighs proved irresistible. Anne swiftly approached behind her, readying her cock with a couple of quick pumps to swell it even further. As she ran her hands gently over her Wife’s buttocks, her fingers followed the natural crease, and she gently ran her index finger across Ann’s puckered hole. The breathy cries that came out of her Wife at this new sensation spurred Anne forward, and she simultaneously draped herself over Ann and slid her cock back in to her waiting hot depths.

Anne frantically pumped in and out of her Wife, all the time with Ann begging her to go faster and harder. The al fresco sex session had awakened their basic urges, and Ann needed to feel her mate reconnect with her. Anne usually managed to last longer on their second copulation, usually taking two or three orgasms before her knot would start to form. Yet, Ann could tell from the shallower thrusts and the familiar pressure growing on her clit that Anne’s knot was rapidly forming between them already.

Anne. Knot me. Give me your knot!

And with that, Anne dutifully complied. Thrusting herself forward with a loud grunt, whilst pulling her Wife’s hips backwards, Anne was quickly and fully inside her tight Wife. Ann screamed, as Anne hung on for the ride, every slight movement reverberating right in to her senses. As Ann came with a resounding series of internal contractions, Anne’s seed forcibly pumped out of her. All of her senses became focussed on the feel of the hot cum leaving her throbbing tip, as it continued to brush up against Ann’s hot and waiting cervix.

Gradually, the pulsing sensations within their sexes slowed down, until Anne’s final spurts concluded. Still knotted, the lovers gently slid together on to their sides, and lay entwined on the grass, with Anne still pulling her love tightly to her chest. As she gently kissed and nuzzled along Ann’s neck and over her mating mark, she repeatedly uttered the word ‘mine!’ Ann throbbed within and around Anne’s knot at each utterance, subconsciously acknowledging this fact.

The lovers lay on the grass, undisturbed, and in the tranquil setting for over an hour. As they whispered sweet nothings to each other, and listened to the sound of the stream gently flowing over rocks where it met the pond, they relished their reconnection.

Fortunately, by the time they returned to the hall, Marian and Cate seemed suitably distracted by Junior’s latest full nappy to pass them more than a glance. They slipped upstairs to freshen themselves up, taking a leisurely shower together to try to wash off the grass stains and their collective essence. 

By the time the couple were cleaned up and dressed for their date, Anne was starting to wane after the frenetic events of the day. So she prudently decided to book a taxi to take them to their favourite Italian restaurant in town. They’d spent their very first date at that restaurant, when Ann had fallen head over heels in love with Anne as they shared tiramisu. As they enjoyed their Anniversary meal together, they flirted shamelessly and played footsie under the table. 

When they eventually left the restaurant, Ann broke the news to her love that Marian and Cate were planning to babysit Jeremy all night. The second part of her Anniversary present to Anne was a filthy night together in her little apartment in town, just the two of them, and where they could be as loud as they liked. With Jeremy now three months old, and still sleeping in their room, the ladies hadn’t really had much of an opportunity to be together in anything other than a quiet, restrained fumble. And the romp in the woods earlier that afternoon had reawakened their lust for each other, with Ann finally comfortable enough to feel able to relax and enjoy penetration again.

By the time they made it back to the apartment, Anne’s arousal was blatantly obvious, as she anticipated the sweet attention of her Wife. They quickly made their way through to the bedroom, shucking various items of clothing en route, in their hurry to get naked and share skin to skin contact. The sight of Ann in another lacy ensemble made Anne stop in her tracks. This time, a black lacy corset and a shallow cupped bra, skimpy panties and a black lace garter. Ann’s dark areolas were clearly visible through her sheer bra, and as Anne gently pushed her love backwards on to the bed in front of her and cast her eyes lower, she could easily make out Ann’s delicate folds and the growing damp patch on her panties. 

Anne’s urgency grew. As she dipped her head and kissed along Ann’s inner thigh, her instincts drew her quickly to the source of her Omega’s sweet vanilla musky scent. She mouthed Ann’s clitoris through the sheer panties, eliciting a myriad of deep groans and sighs from her Wife. Knowing that they were alone, and able to be as noisy as they liked, Ann didn’t hold back. Her hands pushed Anne’s head towards her sex with urgency, begging her love to delve right in. Anne reached up, and swiftly pulled Ann’s skimpy knickers off, ripping them away in the process, and quickly discarding them. The sight of Ann’s delicate folds before her sparked something primal within, and she couldn’t get enough of her Wife’s intoxicating essence as she firmly licked, nibbled and sucked her waiting labia into her hot mouth. As their collective arousal grew, Ann pulled Anne’s face up to meet hers.

Fuck me Anne. Fill me. Breed me. I want to bear your fruit. Give me another child.

Anne’s Alpha roared within, as her mind soaked in these words. They both wanted more children, they’d both been resolute on that. The only unknown variable was ‘when’. And now Ann had given her love the green light to fill her with virile Alpha seed again, knowing full well that between their lovemaking that afternoon and this steamy evening session, the chances would be very high that Ann would conceive again.

This time, Anne was determined to knot her love face to face. She wanted to look in to Ann’s eyes as they potentially created their next baby together. So while their session was somewhat frantic and urgent, Anne pumping and groaning with the heated and frenzied pace of it all, and as she perspired and strained almost to the point of ejaculation, she still managed to pause briefly. She gently kissed her Wife fully on the lips, and whispered that she loved her, before slipping her bulging knot firmly in to Ann’s waiting depths and immediately coming in strong pulses. As her seed erupted within, Ann climaxed and bucked beneath her, screaming with the pleasure of her own release.

Sated and spent, Anne rolled them both, until she was on her back, with Ann lying on top of her, as they remained connected. Ann relished the sensation of fullness, and the continued stretch. As her inner walls continued to spasm with the afterglow of her strong orgasm, she could feel Anne instinctively answer with another pulse along her shaft, as more seed forced its way out. This unspoken communication continued between the lovers for a number of cycles, until tiredness overtook them both and sleep claimed them.


	4. Dawn Chorus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short-but-sweet, this is a bonus second chapter today for all the lovely people who left such nice messages so far! Hope you enjoy :-)

Good morning, beautiful.

Anne smothered her Wife’s face with delicate kisses, as Ann started to stir from her slumber. What a lovely way to wake up. Remembering where they both were, and feeling Anne’s smooth, naked body pressing against her, Ann extended her arms above her head and slowly stretched her body out. The cool, crisp sheets rested gently against her sensitive nipples, and she could feel her arousal start to pool between her legs. Knowing that Anne usually woke up with the most impressive wood, and also knowing that they were blessed with some rare ‘alone’ time, she fully intended to make the most of it.

The lovers kissed passionately, as their ardour grew. Ann was dizzy on the combination of pheromones and Alpha perspiration which lingered about Anne from their frenzied lovemaking the night before. Very quickly, her instincts to mate overtook her, as she turned on to her stomach and raised herself on to her hands and knees. Dropping her chest towards the mattress, she presented her rear for Anne to mount. As Anne approached her, cock throbbing and ready to fulfil its destiny, Anne gently bent forward and ran her tongue neatly through Ann’s folds. The sweet vanilla musk of Ann’s essence drove Anne in to a frenzy, and within a blink they were joined as Anne roughly slid herself in to the hilt in one swift movement. Spurred on by Ann’s breathy moans of encouragement, Anne deftly and thoroughly fucked her Wife as though her life depended on it. She came with a shout and trembled throughout her release, as Ann pulsed and bucked beneath her. Without her knot, the precious seed spilled out and down Ann’s thighs, coating them both. Anne roared at the loss of this vital connection, and as her knot quickly formed, she pressed it home without delay, and promptly came again. This time, her potent seed was safely contained within her Omega’s fertile and waiting chasm, ready to start its journey to potentially create another life.

Anne purred gently, her love spooned within her tight embrace, as la petite mort overtook them both.


	5. Them's The Breaks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne finds out the hard way about life's 'ups' and sudden 'downs'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the story so far, I appreciate your kudos and comments.

Marian and Cate had set the date! They’d both settled for September, figuring that the grounds of Shibden would look spectacular by then, resplendent in their Autumnal hues. Anne had been most insistent that they use every part of the hall however they wanted to, and she’d even offered to move her little family out to Ann’s apartment in town, if it meant that more of Marian and Cate’s family and friends could come to stay. Marian wouldn’t hear of that, and instead suggested that some of their friends who needed to travel any distance might prefer to use the apartment in town as their base. Ann agreed immediately, sensing that this was probably the best option. Shibden and its grounds started to be transformed, with the addition of a temporary deck out back, similar to the one the Ann(e)s had at their nuptials, plus the addition of a huge heated marquee and undercover bar area.

Marian had already worked on the design of the wedding stationery, and the final proofs were with the printers, that job was well underway. With that all sorted, the Lister sisters diligently worked to try to transform Shibden Studios in to temporary guest accommodation. Situated at the bottom of Shibden’s extensive grounds, it was ideally positioned for the big event, and was already starting to look rather splendid. Various tradesmen came and went, as Marian’s vision for it started to take shape. She’d also decided that her vast studio would be redeveloped afterwards to become her family home, but still safe in the grounds of the hall and close enough to her sister and her little brood too.

The girls had toiled in the growing heat of the late Summer for over a fortnight now. They’d both worked very closely with all the tradesmen. Anne was careful to ensure she wore gloves for everything she did, taking special care to try to protect her hands and fingers at all times. After all, those talented hands were her livelihood, and although she did less and less surgical work these days, she didn’t want to risk any damage to her hands whatsoever.

In between their shifts, the Beta security guards had offered their assistance to realise Marian’s dream. They would be covering the security detail for the main event, and had already come up with one or two good ideas for the layout and wiring of the new burglar alarm down at the studios. Their burly physiques proved invaluable when it came to hauling masonry and the various building materials. James often caught himself admiring the view, although his Husband Peter appeared less than impressed at the attention James seemed to be giving them. However, all of this was relatively good natured, and everyone appeared to get along very well.

Ann and Cate thoroughly enjoyed the return of their weary, sweaty Alphas each evening. Manual labour seemed to have its plus points! In fact, Anne’s heady musk frequently drove Ann out of her mind, and they’d enjoyed more than a few quickie sessions before Anne could escape her Wife’s clutches and head for the shower to freshen up each evening.

With just 4 weeks to go, the final touches were now being applied to the studios. Up a ladder and at full stretch, Anne strained to fit one of the ornate candle bulbs in to the chandelier light fixing. As she reached further, she overbalanced. Losing her footing, she crashed to the ground, the ladder following her and just missing her head, as it hit the slate floor and bounced. Pride dented, Anne lay on the floor feeling somewhat winded.

Griggs (now on first name terms, and referred to as David) came rushing quickly across to see if Anne was okay. As she sat up and then attempted to stand, she screamed loudly and collapsed back on to the floor. 

My leg! I’ve broken my leg!

At that, the blood became visible, flowing freely around Anne’s trouser leg and boot, and liberally covering the floor tile under it. 

That’s a bloody compound fracture of the tibia, the bone is protruding through the skin… Anne proudly diagnosed her own condition, as she lay bleeding on the floor, seemingly distant from the fact that it was her own leg she was discussing!

Marian had gone up to the hall over half an hour ago. The phone lines in the studio hadn’t been reactivated yet following the refurb, and Anne’s mobile phone was in her jacket pocket in her bedroom. David quickly called up to the hall to deliver the news of the accident. Before Anne had any chance to protest, David swept her up in to his strong arms, and ran with her up to the hall. Anne hung on around David’s neck, feeling every jolt as he speedily transported her as quickly as he could. Marian met them at the door, visibly anxious at the sight that greeted her, and knowing her sister must be in a bad way to allow herself to be carried in such a manner.

As David set Anne down on one of the lounge sofas, she passed out from the pain. Realising that the break would likely require surgical attention, and seeing how much blood was being lost, Marian quickly called for an ambulance. Fortunately they didn’t have to wait too long, and by the time the ambulance crew were in attendance, a very dazed and sore Anne was babbling incoherently, wiped out by the strong morphine injection the crew had administered. One quick scissor cut up Anne’s trouser leg soon confirmed her earlier diagnosis. Nasty! By this point, Marian had called Ann; she immediately cut her little shopping trip with Charlotte and Daisy short, and would now meet them at the hospital.

That afternoon saw Anne go under the knife, as surgeons worked to correct the bone alignment and clean the break up sufficiently to enable the leg to be closed. They fitted a steel rod within, and an external fixator to stabilise the break. By the time Anne was back on the ward and the family were allowed to visit her, she was sitting up and itching to escape the confines of the hospital. Still drowsy and at times incoherent, she proved to be a fairly difficult patient. Ann had been beside herself with worry, Marian and David had done their best to placate her, but they both knew that she wouldn’t settle until she’d seen Anne post-surgery and spoken with her.

Where’s Jeremy? Ann, I fell off the ladder…

Yes darling, I know. Jeremy is with Charlotte, she’s taking good care of him. You’ve been in the wars.

Where’s Jeremy? I think something must have happened, I’m at the hospital…

As Anne made an attempt to get out of bed and stand up, Marian and David both rushed forward to stop her. Clearly addled with the anaesthetic, Anne capitulated fairly easily, and collapsed back on to the pillows with a thud. She instantly started to snore, which raised some laughter from the little crowd assembled around her. Safe in the knowledge that Anne was now settled, the little troupe made their way back to Shibden to relieve Charlotte of babysitting duties and clean up some of the mess down at the studio. Anne clearly wouldn’t be going anywhere for the next day or so.


	6. Life's Full Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, someone does NOT make a very good patient! However, brighter times seem just around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this little yarn starts to reach its conclusion, and if you've enjoyed the story so far, you may like to subscribe to my work just in case a bonus Christmas episode appears. On with the story now...

Six weeks? Six fucking weeks?

The news that Anne would have to keep the external fixator on for some length of time was not well received. By day 2, Anne was itching to leave the hospital, and wanted to be back at Shibden & pottering about again. However, the weight of the fixator on her very delicate leg, and the excruciating pain that even the slightest movement brought was wearing her resolves down very quickly. More used to being the doctor than the patient, Anne struggled to get her head around the whole dynamic.

As Marian sat with her, liberally helping herself to Anne’s grapes, Anne berated herself for being so stupid up a ladder. 

This bloody thing has to stay on 6 weeks! And the painkillers they’re giving me have bunged me up. I tell you, this is a nightmare! I’m kicking myself at how stupid I’ve been, it all happened so quickly Marian. Well okay, I’m not actually kicking myself, am I? I doubt I’ll be kicking very much for a while now….

And I’m sorry if all of this impacts your plans. Did the blood come off the slate tiles okay?

Anne, you know that’s the least of my concerns. Right now, we just need to focus on getting you home, and on the road to recovery. The plans still stand. It just means that you’ll be giving me away from the comfort of a wheelchair, that’s all.

No I bloody won’t! I’ll be back on my feet and standing next to you!

I think you have to face facts Anne. The wedding is only 3 weeks away, and your leg needs time to heal. The longer you can rest up, the better your leg will knit together. Besides which, most of the heavy work is done now, so you can relax and just enjoy the day. We’ve got everything in hand. We’ll get you home tomorrow, then you can surf the sofa with Jeremy, and watch daytime telly until it rots your remaining brain cells.

Anne had missed Jeremy so much, more than she ever thought she could miss anyone. Ann had been in to see her, but the sight of her poorly Alpha had upset her, and that was the last thing Anne wanted. So Marian had come in for the evening visit, and to pack Anne’s things up ready for the trip home in the morning.

Armed with painkillers and various dressings, Marian wheeled Anne out to the car park the following morning. Anne had been incredibly reluctant to actually get in to the wheelchair, but as Marian pointed out, she simply couldn’t bear any weight on the broken leg, it had to have time to set properly. And every time she so much as nudged the fixator, the resulting pain made her wince audibly. The trip out to the car proved to be a fairly bumpy one, with Anne groaning at each jolt. Similarly, getting her in to the passenger seat of the Merc proved to be an unceremonious affair, but Marian gamely managed it in the end. By the time they arrived back at Shibden, Anne was tired, grumpy and shivering. David was helpfully on hand, and despite her protestations at the indignity, he swept her into a bridal carry and took her upstairs to her bedroom, depositing her gently on the bed, before making his apologies for the intrusion and retreating swiftly. 

But by that point, Anne was beyond caring any more. With Ann next to her and gently stroking her forehead, Anne drifted off in to a much-needed sleep. The tranquillity didn’t last long though, and by 2am the next morning, Anne was tearful and begging Ann to fetch her some pain relief. Ann dutifully complied, and once administered, she settled down next to her Alpha and enveloped them both in soothing pheromones.

The next morning, Anne actually felt much brighter. She’d managed to lean on Ann to go use the bathroom herself, the indignity of having to piss in a plastic bottle thoroughly behind her. She’d managed to sit on the loo & brush her teeth too, before Ann came back in to help her get back through and on to the bed. When Ann appeared with a basin and a flannel, things started to look up.

Come on Anne, we can’t have you getting stinky. One quick and thorough bed bath later had Anne in a slight state of arousal, although her semi was quickly dampened by the accidental bump of her fixator against the basin, and the resulting pain that shot right up her poorly leg. More painkillers followed, and Anne spent the rest of the morning consoling herself with watching Jeremy snoozing in his basket. 

Marian appeared later in the afternoon, her knock at the bedroom door stirred Anne from a feverish sleep. Seeing Anne perspiring, Marian reached for the nearby thermometer to check that her sister wasn’t starting to run a fever. She was. The Doctor at the hospital had suggested that infection would be very likely, and had equipped Anne with a supply of antibiotics. Marian stood over Anne as she took the first one, determined to nip the infection in the bud before it took hold. 

Right Anne, I have some noise to make now. So you’ll just have to lie there and supervise. Ann has asked me to put this cot together for Jeremy. That basket is getting to be a tight fit, and it’s time he got used to his cot.

Anne looked on bemused, and feeling utterly handless for the next hour and a half, as Marian pondered, swore and struggled over the plans and parts for Jeremy’s new bed. To her credit though, she did finish the build, and it looked rather good. Ann appeared, to fit the mattress cover and make the bedding up. She fitted a little bumper cover around the inside of the cot, and tied on a soft play activity centre and a little farmyard animal mobile. By the time Jeremy and his teddy were placed in the cot, Anne thought that she’d never seen a cuter picture in her life! She noted with some amusement that the cot had also been placed well within her line of vision, and watching Jeremy soon proved to be way more interesting than any of the brain rot that daytime telly had to offer!

Within a week, Anne was up and about on crutches, fairly mobile. She’d refused to lie in bed any longer. She’d taken root downstairs on one of the sofas in the lounge, and on this particular afternoon, she lay sprawled along it with a sleeping baby nestled on her chest. Jeremy had enjoyed her being home, and crucially being in one place for any length of time. Anne wasn’t really noted for sitting still for very long, so this was something of a rare occurrence. Unbeknownst to her Wife, Ann had quietly snapped a few photographs of her favourite Listers snuggled in to each other, with their matching chestnut hair and brown eyes. Jeremy was undeniably the fruit of Anne’s loins.

And on that note, Ann was now fairly certain that she was with child again. But with everything that had been going on lately, Anne’s addled senses had failed to register any of it. Plus being around Jeremy and his sweet baby scent also helped to mask her tell-tale hormonal changes. Anne had been too sore to get too near to anyway, so the most they’d managed was a half-hearted cuddle of an evening, choosing instead to just fall asleep on their backs, side by side and holding hands, which seemed to be the most comfortable position for Anne and her leg brace for now.

A few days later, and as Anne slept upstairs, Cate sat with Ann as they waited for the home pregnancy test kit to do its thing. Ten minutes later, and the result was a positive. This just confirmed what Ann already knew, she’d felt the subtle changes starting in her body already. She swore Cate to secrecy, she wanted to keep the surprise to herself for now, electing to wait until Anne felt a little stronger (either that, or use the happy news as a pick-me-up to help Anne’s flagging morale in the days and weeks to come). Either option worked for her.

Safely over the threat of infection, the following week saw Anne sat outdoors in the sun, left leg up on a stool, and gamely barking her orders at whoever would listen to her as the marquee started to be built in the grounds. Charlotte and Amy were visiting, and they’d brought Daisy along with them. She’d recently started walking, and seemed to be inquisitive about absolutely everything. Bright as a button, she sat on a blanket, chattering away in babble to Jeremy, who lay next to her, transfixed with it all. Anne watched her Wife as she sat with Jeremy on the rug, her blonde hair reflected the bright sunlight, and her complexion looked absolutely radiant. She was positively glowing. 

Seeing her family and their friends in the gardens of the hall warmed Anne’s heart, this was the realisation of a dream she’d had for so many years, but never thought she’d ever see. It reminded her of her own early childhood, those halcyon days spent whiling the hours away playing on the lawn in the sunshine, sometimes with her Dad and a football. Other times with her little friends from school. All of that had come to an abrupt end with her Father’s sudden passing, and her Mother’s swift demise shortly after. 

Here you go Anne! Marian handed her a cool lemonade. She’d have given her back teeth for a beer right at that juncture, but her strong medication meant that alcohol was strictly off limits. Marian seemed rather calm, despite the impending nuptials. She’d quietly confided to Anne that she couldn’t wait to just have it all out of the way now, so that she and Cate could start trying for a little family of their own as soon as possible. She wanted her kids to grow up with their cousin, hoping that the next generation would never know the sort of loneliness the sisters had experienced.

Cate had come off birth control, to give her system a much-needed break and prepare herself for conception. But that meant they needed to be extra careful with their very healthy sex life. Condoms were now the order of the day. Secretly though, Marian wouldn’t have been at all disappointed if Cate ended up pregnant before the wedding, they were more than ready to welcome a child in to their lives now. Seeing Anne with Jeremy made Marian all the more determined to sire a child of her own.


	7. Shibden Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shibden Hall is transformed for the upcoming nuptials, and the sisters share some quality time. Can Marian find her happy-ever-after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final instalment of this little ficlet, hope it ticks all the boxes. This last chapter has smut, sugary sweetness and a couple of pleasant little twists. Enjoy!

Marian had the tailor call at the hall, to re-fit Anne’s morning suit. The left trouser leg had been altered to include a nifty Velcro seam, in order that she could actually wear them. The lower seam of the garment was left open, exposing the fixator and leg through a slit, since she couldn’t bear any pressure at all on the framework or surrounding skin. She’d become rather used to wearing soft, stretchy shorts around the hall, thankfully the warm Summer months had meant she could easily go barefoot too. With less than a week to the wedding, Anne was more determined than ever to be up and about, regularly practising with her crutches.

Ann just seemed to get more beautiful by the day, and Anne often found herself gazing lovingly at her Wife as she went about her daily routine with their Son. They’d settled in to some lovely habits – Ann would rise first to feed Jeremy, then the baby would snuggle with Anne in bed while his Mummy showered. Ann would then give Anne her morning bed bath, while Jeremy was distracted by his little farmyard mobile above his cot. In fact, Anne rather looked forward to the bed baths, her enjoyment clearly evident. But she’d very quickly come to realise that wood without release equalled pain for the rest of that day. 

So, in an effort to alleviate that for her, and knowing that Anne wasn’t really up to any sort of physical performance just yet, Ann had frequently straddled Anne’s right thigh, and gently tribbed against it. The feel of her labia and clit on Anne’s warm skin, coupled with her slick arousal invariably culminated in her swift and shuddering release. She never took long to climax this way. Anne found the whole thing completely intoxicating, with her ring-side seat of the full package – Ann’s firm breasts, those dusky pink nipples, and her erect clit playing peek-a-boo against her thigh with every thrust back and forwards. Anne generally managed to time her own release to coincide, a few deft strokes of her own hand up and down her ready shaft, coupled with the thrill of knowing that Ann was watching her as she wanked, proved to be a winning combination. There seemed to be something almost primal with the spurting of her seed up and across Ann’s waiting breasts and across her own stomach. Cue further bed baths. Broken legs certainly seemed to have their advantages!

Marian’s wedding day was soon upon them. The house was awash with flowers and guests. Cate’s family had arrived the day before, and had evidently been very impressed with their accommodation at the recently-converted Shibden studios. Special mention was made to the chandelier as Cate gave her Mother and Father the grand tour, her Mother visibly winced at the gory details of Anne’s protruding leg bone..

James and Peter had arrived with Mary Belcombe, and they were all staying at the Hall. Ditto Charlotte and Amy. Marian’s Uni mates all shared a huge fancy frame tent in the grounds, and had already started to party hard by the time Marian caught up with them that morning. Declining the offer of a breakfast beer, Marian headed back to the hall to see how James was getting on with the mountain of bacon buttys. Mary was helping him butter rolls, and soon everyone was tucking in. Anne lay along one of the lounge sofas, with Jeremy on her chest and Daisy lying next to her, snuggled in to her side. Anne had turned in to a kid magnet, and quietly Ann prayed that their next child would be a little girl just like Daisy, since Anne seemed so very taken with her. She’d still not told Anne, and was surprised that Anne hadn’t worked it out yet.

Cate had given Marian strict instructions that she was not to come anywhere near the studios – they’d spent the wedding eve apart, and Marian had struggled to settle without her love next to her. Cate hadn’t said anything about not texting, so Marian had bombarded her with love twitterings. The banter back and forth had gone from sweet, to loving, to sexy, culminating in Marian sending Cate the obligatory dick pic! Cate’s sister Delia had accidentally spotted said picture, and seemed a tad put out at what she was missing. It transpired that her latest beau barely measured up. The girls had shared some quality sister time together, as Cate nervously prepared to start her life as a married woman.

By 1pm the following afternoon, the guests were assembled. The outdoor ceremony area looked resplendent, dressed in its flowing silk ribbons and white flower displays. Marian stood nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other, as she awaited the arrival of her Bride. Beside her, a seated Anne made the most of the down time, before she’d attempt to stand and let her crutches bear the weight again.

Earlier that morning, as the sisters were dressing, Anne had managed to grab some alone time with Marian. Her little sister was understandably nervous, but utterly determined to just get the day over with. Anne had told her to try to relax and savour every precious moment of the day.

Marian, I have something for you. Well, two things actually. I know you probably won’t want to accept either of them. But I’d be honoured if you would.

Anne handed Marian a black velvet box and an envelope. As Marian opened the box, she quickly realised that it contained Anne’s precious red ruby teardrop necklace. The jewellery had been professionally cleaned and re-polished, so it sparkled. 

Anne! I can’t accept this! This is the only thing you have of Mother’s.

Yes, well. I thought you would appreciate it on your wedding day. We each have so little of our parents’ possessions, and you gave me Father’s pocket watch. So I’d like you to have this. I know you’ll treasure it. Marian hugged her sister tightly, she knew just how much this gesture meant to her.

The second present had Marian intrigued. As she opened it and started to read the legal script, she quickly realised that this was deed paperwork to ‘Shibden Valley’.

Anne, I don’t understand…

I’ve had the land boundaries around the hall redrawn. Your studios now occupy their own land, which you now own Marian. I wanted you to always have a part of Shibden in your family. Whatever happens to me, know that you will always have a claim to the Lister estate and somewhere to call home. It’s the only way I could think of doing it, as you know that Jeremy is now heir to the hall. Plus it means I get to keep you near and watch your family grow along side mine.

Marian was still dazed by it all an hour later, as she started to dress in her wedding finery. She’d opted for a white suit and low cut blouse. Marian’s tastes had always been slightly more on the feminine side than Anne’s, but make no mistake, she’d always been a ballsy, feisty Alpha. Cate had mellowed her during their relatively short courtship though, and Marian was now more than ready to settle down and start the family that she’d yearned for. The sisters preened each other, Marian helped Anne in to her grey trousers, the Velcro seam proving a tad tricky to negotiate around the external fixator, but they got there in the end. 

I’ll be glad to get that off!

I’ll be glad to just get off! Honestly Anne, all this business with condoms is getting me down, its hampering our love life. I’m looking forward to later. Don’t let me get started on the beers, I’ve promised Cate a very thorough program tonight…

Too much information, Marian! The banter continued between the sisters, until Amy appeared in her morning suit and told them both that it was time to go down to the garden.

Marian was bowled over by the sight of all their guests assembled on the terrace, the whole front lawn had been turned in to a big stage for the event, which would then double-up as the dance floor. Just behind it all stood the marquee, the tables and chairs already set and decorated in anticipation of the wedding breakfast to follow. Amy pushed Anne in the wheelchair across the grass and in to position. Amy handed her a black crutch – Anne was determined that she would walk Marian down the aisle under her own steam, and had been secretly practicing her balance and building her stamina with Ann’s help each evening. She had every step memorised. All of this broken leg business had reminded her of her previous struggle and determination to walk again, after the fateful accident with Mariana. She’d managed to bounce back from that, she’d manage again.

Getting the nod from the officiant, Anne slowly rose to her feet. As the nearby string quartet started to gently play, Anne took Marian’s arm and they both started to slowly walk down through between the assembled guests towards the makeshift altar. Anne gamely struggled on, and by the time they’d covered the relatively short distance, beads of perspiration were visible on her brow. Still, she’d done it! She kissed Marian on the forehead, then turned to sit down next to Ann. As the music changed, Cate came in to view. Her Father walked proudly down the aisle with his beautiful daughter on his arm. Cate’s white silk gown and its long flowing train caught the sunlight. Little Swarovski crystals sewn in to the delicate material reflected the light, and gave the gown an almost magical aura. Cate had elected to go sleeveless, the bodice tastefully showcased her ample and very attractive decolletage.

Still seated, Anne looked on, realisation dawning on her that this was the moment when she had actually given her sister away. They were no longer tied to each other, Marian was now moving on to form a much closer bond with someone other than her. Anne was quickly overcome at this thought, and subconsciously let out a loud sob. Ann squeezed her hand tightly, and whispered in her ear to tell her how much she loved her for being such a big, soft Alpha. Jeremy reached up from Ann’s lap, and entwined his little hands in Anne’s soft chestnut hair, fascinated by everything going on around him. He’d been happily content all morning to just watch the comings and goings of the busy adults around him, and had been thoroughly spoiled with all the hugs and kisses the aforementioned adults had stopped to give him as they passed by. The sight of him at the wedding, dressed in his little grey suit and bow tie made him even more irresistible. Ann was confident that she wouldn’t have any problem with childcare throughout the evening, and that he’d be thoroughly doted on.

Catherine Elizabeth Rawson, do you take Marian Lister to be your lawfully wedded Wife…?

As the couple took their vows, surrounded by their guests and all the people they loved the most, very few of the onlookers managed to avoid happy tears. Finally Marian had found the partner of her dreams, and they made such a beautiful couple together.

Later that evening, as the daylight waned and the sun set, Ann shared a slow dance with her Wife. Anne stood gingerly, unable to really move much more than her hips to the music, but she was determined to make the effort for Ann. The dance floor was fairly packed, Marian and Cate were inseparable not far from them, with Marian nuzzling gently into Cate’s neck as they swayed together. Marian caught sight of Anne with her love in her arms, whispering quietly in her ear. When Marian noticed tears running down Anne’s cheeks and commented on it to Cate, her Wife quietly told her that Ann had evidently broken the news to her sister that she was ‘with child’ again. Marian’s heart was full, what a perfect end to a beautiful day!

That night, Marian and Cate consummated their union. Knotted and sated, their first tryst as a married couple had been so eagerly anticipated, and hadn’t disappointed at all. Cate’s delicate sex instinctively clung tightly around Marian’s knot, her depths liberally anointed with virile Alpha seed, as the newlyweds succumbed to the exhaustion of their lovemaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you've enjoyed it please do subscribe to my work. There may be a bonus Christmas chapter along shortly... Plus, inspiration has favoured me once more, and I'm now quietly tapping away on the next instalment. So hopefully more A/O Ann(e)s adventures shortly. Do let me know what you thought, comments are very welcome. Chopper2456


End file.
